


幕布之后

by hydrviolence



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	幕布之后

又是一桩谋杀。  
沙威踩着水泥台阶往上走，每一步都踩得扎实，脚步声轻且闷。  
这是幢三层公寓楼，谋杀案发生在顶层向西的302房间。根据公寓管理员说，租住在那里的是个画画的，穷且懒散。  
最先发现尸体的人站在三层的楼梯口，年轻女性，大约十三四岁。沙威判断着，摘下帽子来。她看起来几乎是个女孩，苍白着脸，手里攥着根挂线的针。一位老人站在她身边，摆出守护的姿态。  
“您最先发现的尸体，是吗？”沙威问，同时扫视女孩身旁的老人，他看起来眼熟的出奇。  
“是的，先生。”女孩回答，声音倒不太幼稚。  
“当时您在做什么？”  
“缝拼花被子，我想做条新被子。”  
“您是为什么要去302的？”  
“有枪声，就从天花板上边传来。”女孩倒并不显得怯，虽然脸色苍白，表情却不惊慌。  
“您听到了几声枪响？”  
“一声。”  
“一声？只有一声？”  
“只有一声。”  
“那你怎么能断定是枪响？也许是楼上的租户在打开酒瓶。”  
“我知道那是枪声。”  
“您以前听到过枪声吗？有很多声音和枪声是相似的。”  
“那是枪声。我在电视里听到过。”女孩说。  
幼稚。电视中的枪响当然不是来自于开枪，只是音效。不过，似乎这次这女孩偏巧碰上了。“好的。”他说，“那么您做了什么？”  
“我就上楼了。”  
“是在枪响之后多久上楼的？”  
“立刻。听到枪响，就跑上去了。大概一分钟，或者几分钟。”  
“在楼上，你看到什么？”  
“那个房间……门开着。然后，我走进去，看到他躺在沙发上，肚子上都是血。”女孩攥着针，穿过针眼的线垂下来，末端是被牙齿咬断的线头。  
沙威看着那线头。“你看到凶手了吗？”如果这女孩听到枪响后立刻跑上楼，很可能凶手来不及立刻逃走，他可能还在那房间里。她没有被杀还真是走运。  
“没有。”  
“那房间里没有其他人？”  
“没有。”  
“你上楼时，有没有遇到下楼的人？”  
“没有。”  
“在过道里遇到过什么人吗？”  
“没有。”  
“也就是说，你上楼查看时，除了那具尸体，没有见过其他人？”  
“是这样。没有，只有我，还有尸体。”  
沙威想着这女孩的话，“我”和“尸体”。第一个发现尸体的人是有嫌疑的，但眼前的女孩看似没有谋杀的能力。不过，外表是具有欺骗性的。也许，不是女孩做的，是她身边的老人。沙威打量着他，估量着他的体力。“如果想起什么新的情况，请联系我。”沙威把名片递给女孩，最后扫了老人一眼，走向发生命案的房间。

的确，门敞着。  
沙发被摆放得正对着门口。走到门口就可看到尸体。  
尸体，或者说死者，以一种相当舒适放松的姿势靠在沙发里，双腿向外伸展，两臂放在沙发两边的扶手上。不过，他并不是手心贴着沙发，而是手心向上，似乎摆出了欢迎的姿态。手上沾着颜料，金色和白色。死者的头略略后仰，眼睛闭着，脸上带笑。如果沙威允许自己多多发挥想象力，他会猜测那是嘲讽的微笑，或者，绝望的微笑。不过，让自己这么想就太过头了，侦查员先生还是审慎地把尸体脸上的表情判定为嘴角微微上提。一个弹孔钻进死者的胸口，流出来的血在衣服上变稠。  
在沙发旁边的桌子上，放着一个倒满红酒的杯子、一个空酒瓶，和一副墨镜。墨镜没有叠起来。  
一张床、一个衣柜，还有一个工作台。台上留了一张画。沙威看了看，他对绘画并不了解，不过猜测那是丙烯颜料画的。似乎是刻意画得模糊，沙威不了解绘画作品，他端详的一阵，判断那画里画的隐隐约约是个年轻男子，苍白的身体和金发。但即使像沙威一样解读画作无能，也感觉到作画的人把金发青年画得像是在发光。  
没有人会发光，沙威想，画中的青年是谁？  
有可能是杀人凶手吗？

 

_案发三天前_   
_快到住处时，他摘下帽子，脱掉外套，一并塞进垃圾箱里。然后，又在垃圾箱边站了一会儿，抬头看看天。感觉糟糕，可完全没有理由感觉糟糕，这就是加倍的糟糕。他想就在这里停下，再也不走动一步，但他也想回家。于是，他低下头，扯扯挎包带子，往前走。_   
_上楼的时候他遇到了二层的女孩，她正出门。他还挺喜欢这女孩。不是喜欢女人的喜欢，只是觉得这孩子挺有趣。她很认真，总是鲁莽地盯着人看，但还处于意识不到鲁莽的年纪。而且严肃得厉害，把所有简单的事件都当作谜题。_   
_“出去散步吗？下午天气好着呢，太阳都化了，直淌到地上。”他一边上楼一边打招呼逗她。_   
_“真的吗？”她问。_   
_“绝对当真。化得跟团芒果味冰激凌似的。”他往楼上走去。_   
_“你戴着墨镜。”她扬起脸来对他说。_   
_哦，她说对了。格朗泰尔这时候才意识到自己仍然戴着墨镜。他摘下墨镜，想往外衣口袋里塞，然后想起外衣已经扔进垃圾箱了。于是一手拿着墨镜，一手拿钥匙开门。_   
_钥匙插进锁孔里时卡了一下，有那么一瞬间，他以为会有什么要发生。但什么也没发生，他又插了一次钥匙，顺利地插了进去，一扭，锁就打开了。_   
_他走进家，把墨镜和挎包扔在桌子上。拉开挎包拉链，从里面取出根枝条。_   
_房间里有熟悉的气味，酒和床单的气味，还有他自己的气味。熟悉的气味令人感到安心和滞重。他把枝条从包里掏出来，又看了一眼屋门。屋门锁着，他没忘记锁门。_   
_他拎着那枝条走到厨房的水池边，打开水冲了冲它。关上龙头，拎着它走到窗口边，又打开窗子。窗外有棵榆树，树枝直伸到了窗边。R探出身子把枝条放在榆树上，用手压了压枝条露茬的一端，松开手时，它已经长进树枝里了。_   
_“你能活下去吗？”他收回手，“也许能活吗，谁知道呢。”他耸耸肩，“反正我是活不成了。”_   
_他走回厨房，取了一瓶酒和一个杯子，坐进去沙发里。出了口气，打开酒瓶，给自己倒了一杯。_   
_酒灌下去，R闭上眼睛，看到那金发的年轻人，他似乎能放出光来。_   
_当时他就该知道，不是吗。他早就该猜到。他见过他，只是不知道他的名字。他早该猜到。却直到再次见到他才记起来，该死。_   
_不过没什么关系，再也没什么关系了。格朗泰尔把杯子放下，又往沙发里靠了靠，全身放松。没什么需要做的了，他的任务已经完成，再也没什么需要做的了，除了等待。呆着，等着，等时间到了。没多少时间了，完全无事可做他该找点事干，找点儿有趣的，除了喝酒以为的，找点儿他想做的事。_   
_他又给自己到了一杯，站起来，拿着酒杯，走向工作台。_

 

死者的包里有他的证件、一板锡纸包的巧克力（已经被吃了一半，还剩五块，边缘有牙印）、一盒葡萄干（只吃掉了一点儿）、一只口琴（绿色）、一张购物小票（时间是5天前，晚上10:42）、一只黑色签字笔和一个本子。  
本子的第一页画着一只洗澡的河马。第二页是看报打盹的老人。第三页是一群女人在撕扯……沙威皱皱眉头，画得太模糊了，她们在扯碎什么？毛皮大衣？好吧，兴许是商店在打折。第四页是一个严肃的女孩，从纸里望着他。画得还不错。第五页是交织的藤条。第七页什么也没有，涂成一片黑色。第八页是一只乌鸦，在偷吃动物饼干。然后都是空白页。  
沙威合上本子。  
死者身边桌子上的杯子、酒瓶和墨镜上只有他自己的指纹。  
房间的门锁没有损坏，门锁上只有他的指纹。门上的指纹稍微多一些，还未比对。  
通过包里的证件，他获得了受害人的信息。他用R作为死者的代称，就像死者生前喜欢的那样。  
R出生时母亲已经死了，没有关于他亲生父亲的任何信息。他被收养，似乎一切正常，直到十四岁时喝醉在街上裸着跳舞，然后不停地留下酗酒滋事的案底。  
沙威想了想。“这有问题。”他说。  
“什么？”坐在对面啃甜甜圈的警察（他叫OC）抬起头来。  
“人不可能在母亲死后才出生。”沙威说。  
“当然可能，你听说过植物人生孩子什么的吧。”  
“但植物人不是死人。”沙威说。  
“你瞧，这涉及如何判定死亡的问题，该把呼吸和心跳停止作为死亡，还是把脑死亡作为死亡，或者把精神死亡作为死亡……”

 

_案发两天前_   
_他们走出酒馆，把因为酒醉的踉跄当作因为悲伤。酒流下去，眼泪流下去，他们看到他的血流下去。_   
_一个女孩在巷口的阴影里，靠着墙，把脸藏在黑暗里。她的头发油腻，打着缕垂下来，胳膊肘瘦得发尖，她的裙子破了但没人看得出来。_   
_那伙醉酒人中的一个人，似乎把这姑娘当成了他们一伙的。在她面前，他停下来，把手搭在她的肩膀上，望向她的脸。_   
_她长得丑陋，干瘦，两颊和眼睛凹了下去，嘴唇很薄，周围发青，眼睛半是警惕半是疯狂。_   
_“他死了。”他对她说，毫无疑问，他在哭着，眼泪从他的下巴边掉下去，直落到地面，“他死了，光明死了，为你而死。为他哭吧。”_   
_“我为什么要为他哭？”她说，声音粗哑，倒像是男人的声音，“我没有看到光。我不需要光。为什么要哭？”_   
_那伙人中的一个，戴着眼镜的那个，感到一阵眩晕，闭上了眼睛。_

 

沙威把死者工作台上的画举到与眼睛平齐，仔细端详，希望这能让自己看出些什么线索。  
当然，他不可能看出任何线索。  
画上这个年轻人是否存在都说不定。甚至八成是一个虚构的人物，比如，阿波罗。他完全可能是阿波罗，漂亮的光亮的年轻人。  
“这画哪儿来的？”一个声音从背后传来。  
沙威转过身，是OC。OC喜欢从人背后偷看，不，不是偷看，只是光明正大地从人背后看，毫不觉得这有什么问题。真是令人厌恶的习惯。  
“受害人画的。”沙威说。  
“嗯。”OC哼唧了一阵，“画上这家伙很像我手里的死者。”  
他们来到了停尸房，OC向沙威展示了他负责谋杀案中的死者。  
那青年冷得像身下的金属台，金发，苍白，闭着眼睛。  
沙威看看他，再看看画，再看看他。确实像，鼻子、下颌的弧度、眉骨和眼睛的姿态，都相似。甚至连神态也是相似的。当然，死人不该有神态。但这个金发青年似乎还是有的。  
“在什么地方发生的？”沙威问。  
“一条小巷里，没有目击者。”  
“谁发现他的？”  
“一个咖啡馆的店员。他出去接个电话，就看见尸体躺在地上。”  
“死因是什么？”  
“可奇怪了。”OC说，掀起布来。  
沙威看到尸体胸口伤处，死者似乎被什么刺穿了。  
“凶器是什么？”  
“不知道。”  
“死者是什么人？”  
“不知道。这真是件怪事，我找不到他的任何信息，没有证件，牙齿和指纹也找不出对应记录。”  
“他身上有什么物品？我可以看看吗？”  
“更怪了。除了一身衣服，他身上什么也没有。甚至口袋里连根笔也没有。”OC已经放弃了。  
沙威思索着，两件谋杀案肯定是有联系的。他的死者认识OC的死者，他给他画过像。  
杀死他们的会是同一个凶手吗？

 

_案发当天_   
_擂门声传来。_   
_R拿起酒杯，走到门口，打开门。_   
_“请进。”他说，自顾自走回沙发边，再次坐下，“你到了。”_   
_“你能猜到我来做什么吧？”来人说。_   
_“当然。”R说，把酒灌下去，把杯子放在桌边，“等一下。”说着，他把瓶子里的酒都倒进杯子里。“最后一杯，倒满。我不喜欢酒杯空着。”_   
_“你……不做任何反抗？”来人问。_   
_“不需要。”R说，把墨镜摘下来，放在身边的桌子上，注意到自己手上沾着的颜料。他已经画完了，感觉心满意足。他喜欢画完，也喜欢画得漂亮。“动手吧。”他说，把身子靠进沙发里。_   
_“你不喝完那杯？我可以等到你喝完。”_   
_“不了。我喜欢留上一杯。”_   
_枪响。_

 

“您好，我来……”话还没说完，沙威抬头看到开门的姑娘，愣了。  
眼前这是发现尸体的女孩吗？房间号没错，模样很像。但看起来有什么不同了，年纪。一个人怎么可能在几天之内快速成长，突然就成熟了。她的皮肤变得光润，头发梳成了与上次不同的样式，眼睛里也有种不同的神态。从孩子气莽撞困惑变成了某种恬静和包藏秘密的喜悦。上次见还是相貌平平的孩子，这次见到却已经像是个年轻女人。  
也许借助了化妆品，抹在眼睛上的那种？沙威猜测着。“我来是想询问，你们愿意提供指纹吗？”  
“请进，先生。”那姑娘拉开门，把他让进屋里，“您在这儿坐。我去叫父亲。”  
沙威在沙发上坐下。沙发太软了，他几乎整个陷了进去。他觉得发晕，也许因为沙发太软。他整个人都陷入了软沙发一样的情景，别扭、感到有什么被遗忘了、不安、牙床发涩，不舒适又非常舒适，他难以形容这种感觉。感觉变钝了，隔着毛玻璃观看，隔着塑料薄膜触摸。他看着那个年轻女人与她身上的蓝裙子、头上的蓝飘带一起消失在一个房间门口。眩晕与钝感消失了。沙威舒了口气，发现有双眼睛在盯他。  
一只猫立在距他两步的地面上，站得标致，尾巴尖搭在前爪上，蜜色的眼睛盯着他，细细的一条瞳孔。  
沙威恶狠狠地瞪回去。  
猫毫不示弱，继续看着他，只是轻轻摇了摇尾巴尖。  
一人一猫，他们全神贯注地对视着。直到一只手介入。珂赛特一只手揪住猫的后颈，猫被拎了起来。“呃。”沙威略有些遗憾。没遗憾一秒，猫就被放到了他腿上。  
侦查员先生整个人僵住了，奋力往沙发更深处缩去。这当然不是能摆脱掉猫的行为，猫仍然在他的腿上，爪子已经扎进他的裤子，开始把猫毛蹭到他的制服上。  
“别担心。它就是只猫，完全是猫，不是别的什么，身上也没什么东西。”沙威听到那个姑娘说。  
它当然是只猫！他在心里咆哮着。但是我从来没有让猫爬到身上过！不过多谢告诉我它没虱子跳蚤，这让我感觉好点儿，但没好多少。我还从来没有让猫爬到身上！  
当为猫焦躁不安的沙威注意到眼前有两条腿时，那两条腿可能已经在那儿站了有一阵了。  
他顺着腿往上看，得知腿的主人是女孩的父亲，这引发了新一番纠结。沙威觉得自己似乎应该站起来，但是如果他站起来，就会出现：A，猫挂在他身上；B，猫摔到了地上。前者看着尴尬，后者可能会使猫受伤。但是他似乎该站起来。  
老人解决了沙威的纠结，他在沙威身边坐下。好极了，沙威感到自己和猫都放松下来。  
“您好，我仍然是来调查楼上的凶杀案的。”他说。  
“我明白。”老人说。沙威打量着他，觉得眼熟。  
“我以前见过您。”他脱口而出。  
“我……似乎……也见过您。”老人皱起眉头。  
“在蒙特勒伊！”沙威豁然开朗，他记起来了，都记起来了，“您是市长！”  
“您是……那位警察？”  
“是我。我还曾经怀疑您是苦役犯。真是傻透了。在缺乏证据的情况下怀疑和揭发。我当时太年轻了。发现错误后，我要辞职，要求您惩罚我，但您宽恕了。”  
“您只是在做自己的工作。”  
“我们后来似乎再也没有联系。真不应该。我记不起来。您离开了。是为什么离开的？”  
“因为这个孩子。我收养了她，需要照料她。而且我老了，精力不如从前，不再拥有能够胜任市长的工作的时间和精神，我辞职了，搬走了。在这儿，我的养女能得到更适合年轻女子的教育。”  
“有点儿印象。当时他们办了欢送会，我记得蛋糕。”沙威努力回忆。同时模模糊糊觉得有什么不对劲，又是那种顿感。为什么一天以前他还觉得前市长可疑，把他列入嫌疑人名单。真是太傻了，在毫无证据的情况下胡乱猜测，他在犯相同的错误，以后需要随时订正自己无证据猜疑的行为。眼前坐着的分明是位正直的好人。  
一双手把装饮料和饼干的托盘放在沙发边的茶几上，又顺便挠了挠猫的脑袋。“过去已经死了，现在可以做她想做的任何事。”她说，“吃点饼干，有巧克力的和菠萝的。”  
“你说什么？”沙威问。  
“吃点饼干，有巧克力的和菠萝的。”她说。  
“不，前面那句，你说什么来着？”  
“哦，我记不起小时候的事了，真遗憾。你们都记得，就只有我不记得。”珂赛特说，“我的记性太差了。”  
沙威笑起来。“咳，因为那时候你太小嘛。”  
“她当时就那么大。”冉阿让比划着，“抱着她的玩具娃娃。”

 

_现在_   
_有只手滑进了他的手心，握住他的手。_   
_R猛然惊醒，猛向后缩。“等等，你弄错了！我不是你以为的那个。”_   
_在他周围的，是黑暗的幕布。或者直接说，在他们周围，是黑暗。可这黑暗还有质感，柔软，似乎还有些毛茸茸的。他们像是把脑袋缩进黑色毛毯、压在黑色毛毯下的孩子。那个金发青年仍在发光。_   
_“我没有把你错当成他。我知道你是谁。”_   
_“好的。”R呼了口气，他们躺在那里，对视着。“还疼吗？”他小声问，声音温柔。他把手放到E的胸口，那里有一个小小的白色疤痕，他把手压上去。_   
_金发青年摇摇头。_   
_“抱歉杀了你。但是只能这样。”R说。_   
_“我知道。”_   
_“咱们这是在什么地方？”R让口气快活起来，“这地儿就是死后的地方？当然，不是真死。我确信自己没有被遗忘。只要有酒鬼和迷妹存在，我就不会真死。而且我确信这两样东西都是消灭不了的，所以我不会真的死去，无法死去。挨了一枪以后，我以为我会落到那快活地方去，我去过，还拖回过莎士比亚。你该归海拉，是吧？不过也许她自身难保？”_   
_“这是等待复活的地方。”_   
_“什么时候复活？”_   
_“将来。”_   
_“好吧，当然。我们死去，我们复活。黑暗将借由我复活。”R说，“你不用担心他。”_   
_“现在不担心了。”_   
_“我们以前见过，你记得吗？”R换了话题。_   
_金发青年犹豫地摇了摇头。_   
_“1832，巴黎。没印象吗？我是你的祭品，我陪你死去。你不记得我？”_   
_“是你。”_   
_“当然是我。你在街垒，他在下水道，我尝遍了巴黎的酒馆饭店。我本来是去那儿吃吃喝喝的，没想到遇上了你，我就发了癫狂。”_   
_安灼拉显得困惑。“我记得……你说你相信我。可是，现在我才知道，你并不是人类。”_   
_“毕竟有一半算人类。我没那么古板，没那么自以为是自我中心，有时候，我确实会稍微信一下其他家的神祗，你看起来又那么……那么明亮。好吧，你本来就是明亮。这有点儿渎神，是吗。”_   
_安灼拉摇摇头，明显想着其他事情，显得悲伤。“就是在那里，就是在那时候，我害死了他。我说‘将来不会再有黑暗’，于是他死去了。”_   
_“别傻了。他当然没有死，他不会因为你说了一句话就死去。他伤心了，他生气了，他离开了，仅此而已。他是在很久以后才死去的。至少是，让我想想，在电视里播放神秘博士以后。”_   
_“真的？”_   
_“真的。42年的时候，在赫尔辛基，我还跟他喝过一杯。相信我，他不会因为一句话死去。那句话，‘将来不会再有黑暗’，”R笑起来，“那句话原本是作为导火索的。洛基打算留着你的那句话，到了适当的时候挑动他对你的不满，让他杀死你。没想到，时候到了，该叫黑暗杀死光明了，却发现黑暗已经死了。在他没注意的时候，在他也忘却的时候，黑暗已经被遗忘，悄无声息地死去了。关于孪生兄弟，有个麻烦：一损皆损。一个死了，另一个也活不长。毕竟，世上没有黑暗，谁还会向往光明、信仰光明；世上没有光亮，谁又会对黑暗的神秘着迷；没有混乱，谁想要秩序；没有秩序导致的束缚，谁想要带来自由的混乱。他死去，你的生命也跟着消耗。你的父亲感到你在磨损、褪色、被遗忘。命定杀死你的已经先行死去，你无法重生，只能磨损，褪色，被遗忘，然后死掉，无法重生。”_   
_“于是，你扮成他，杀死了我，好让我们重生。”_   
_“我嘛，复活老手，已经熟能生巧了。星期三来找我，让我帮个忙。”_   
_“你就帮忙了？”_   
_“是这样，闲着也是闲着。”_   
_“但是……我父亲，他总是会用些骗术。”_   
_R叹了口气，“你一定要这样？好吧，他没有骗我，一点儿没有，真的。我们坦白直率。我愿意杀戮和死去，不是为了供奉和信仰崇拜。我只想试试，看我会不会真死。”_   
_他感到金发的青年盯着他，但不想抬起眼睛。“从一开始，我就不该出生。”他说，“从不活着就好了，从不存在就好了。”_   
_“但是，你存在。”安灼拉说。_   
_格朗泰尔感到安灼拉靠近自己，然后，吻了过来，直接吻在嘴唇上。_   
_并不是情人间的接吻，并不是，这是不同的东西。但他说不清是什么，只是感到一阵颤栗。_   
_安灼拉抽回身子。格朗泰尔愣愣地望着他。_   
_“但是……”R说，但是后面再也没什么了。_   
_“睡吧。”安灼拉说，把手放在格朗泰尔的头发上。_   
_R闭上眼睛，放松了身体。_   
_“睡吧。等我们醒来，我将重生，我的兄弟将重生，你将重生。”金发青年说，“我和你，我们会看到一个新的世界。”_

 

警官和逃犯对坐喝茶，猫打着呼。  
女孩把一片布缝进拼花被子，等待着。

 

-完-


End file.
